Too Late
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Aku akan terus menunggumu, selamanya dibawah pohon Sakura ini aku akan menunggumu!" Dan Sakura akhirnya benar - benar menepati janjinya untuk menunggu Naruto. NaruSaku


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: character death, AU, and other. Edited yang kelewat terlambat kaya judulnyaXP

* * *

******

TOO LATE…

By Kurohana Sakurai

******

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Kau dan aku memiliki status sosial yang berbeda. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi kau akan ditunangkan dengan Gaara kan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap hampa kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Sakura, bunga yang telah mempertemukan mereka. Sakura, bunga yang telah membuat mereka saling jatuh hati satu sama lain. Sakura, bunga yang mengukir kenangan cinta mereka. Sakura, bunga yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan hanya karena status sosial mereka yang berbeda. Sakura, bunga yang ia lepas dan tidak ia coba untuk perjuangkan. Dan Sakura, bunga yang telah ia sakiti, bunga yang kini menangis karenanya…..

"Setidaknya…" bunga itu mencoba berkata kata dalam isak tangisnya. "Tolong jangan pergi dariku…"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa.. bagaimanapun juga, aku harus pergi." kata pemuda itu tanpa berbalik kearah gadis yang kini menangis tersedu sedu.

"Satu hari saja!! Batalkan kepergianmu untuk satu hari saja." kata Sakura lirih

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat. "Tidak bisa!" ia mulai meninggalkan sang bunga tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Kerena bagi Naruto, hal itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Jangan pergi!! Jangan tinggalkan aku!! NARUTO!" namun teriakan dan isakan itu percuma. Karena biar bagaimana pun Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu! Walaupun kau pergi aku akan selalu menanti kedatanganmu selamanya, di bawah pohon sakura ini!!"

Pemuda itu tetap berlalu dengan rasa sakit yang berkecimuk di hatinya. Ia tetap tidak menoleh kearah gadis yang kini tengah menangis dan meringkuk dibawah hujan kelopak sakura.

Sakura menangis…. sakura berduka…. sakura seakan turut bersedih bersama gadis itu….

*****

-Delapan tahun kemudian –

_***Naruto POV***_

Musim demi musim berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Musim semi kini datang kembali. Bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dan seakan menyambut kepulanganku ke Edo, sakura menggugurkan kelopaknya yang sangat indah itu.

_Bagaimana dengan ' Sakura' ya?_

Delapan tahun berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan bunga cantik itu. Ia pasti akan lebih berbahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang. Sakura yang indah tidak akan terus menungguku selama itu. Lagipula, aku mendengar dari Chouji kalau setahun setelah aku pergi ia menikah dengan Gaara. Sakit? Tentu saja! Tapi itu lebih baik. Sakura akan berbahagia dengan Gaara, saudagar terkaya di Yamato yang status sosialnya sepadan dengan Sakura. Dibandingkan denganku, seorang pedagang miskin yang harus pergi menawarkan dagangan kesana kemari demi mencari sesuap nasi untuk menyambung hidup. Walau kini nasibku sudah lebih dari kata baik namun aku sudah terlambat untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku melirik gadis yang ada di kereta yang sama denganku. Gadis berambut biru Indigo itu tersenyum lembut sambil membelai kepala si Uzumaki kecil yang tengah terlelap di pangkuannya. Beberapa saat setelah aku sukses, aku menikah dengan Hinata, putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat kalem dan baik hati. Hinata adalah sosok istri yang sangat baik, ia merawatku dan putraku dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Aku mau berjalan jalan melihat daerah sekitar sini dulu untuk menenangkan pikiran sebelum bertemu si Teme menyebalkan itu. Kau jalanlah dulu." aku turun dari kereta sapi yang tengah berhenti itu dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di kediaman Uchiha ya." kata Hinata. Tak lama kemudian kereta sapi kembali berjalan.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi kota Edo yang dulu kutinggalkan. Rasa rindu terhadap teman temanku sebentar lagi akan tertebus. Bagaimana ya kabar Chouji yang sangat doyan makan itu? Shikamaru yang katanya kini telah menikah dengan Temari.. Sai si pelukis jalanan apakah masih tetap telmi seperti dulu..? Sasuke-Teme si tuan muda Uchiha yang super menyebalkan itu.. Kiba yang suka merawat anak anjing, dan…. Bagaimana ya kabar Gaara dan Sakura? Semua tidak berubah dikota ini. Anak kecil pun masih suka berlalu lalang sambil berteriak-teriak riang.

_Ya, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Tetapi, biarpun begitu tetap saja ada yang kurang…_

Tanpa aku sadari, kakiku melangkah ke arah taman bunga sakura yang ada di sisi barat kota ini. Tempatku dan Sakura pertama kali bertemu, tempatku dan Sakura untuk bertemu secara diam-diam, dan tempatku berpisah dengan sang bunga. Tempat ini juga sama sekali tidak berubah… hanya saja tidak ada Sakura yang tersenyum padaku saat aku datang menghampirinya.

"Kau Naruto…? Uzumaki Naruto kan?" kata seorang pria berambut merah api yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, Gaara? Lama ya kita tidak bertemu!!" kataku basa-basi

"Sedang apa kau ada di Edo, Naruto? Bukankah kau sekarang sudah menjadi pedagang sukses di Echigo?"

"Aku kesini cuma memenuhi undangan Itachi untuk bisnis saja kok! Memang tidak boleh?" aku menggembungkan pipiku, kebiasaan yang biasa kulakukan kalau aku ngambek dulu. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihatku. "Kau sendiri sedang apa ada di tempat seperti ini?"

Mendadak raut muka Gaara menjadi sedih. Aku menyesal bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Ia lalu menatapku dengan pandangan hampa. "Ikut aku Naruto…" katanya lirih.

Aku hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti Gaara sampai ke tengah taman. Ia lalu menunjuk sebuah batu nisan yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. Aku hanya terdiam.

"I… itu makam siapa Gaara?" kataku tercekat

"Sakura.. ia terus memenuhi janjinya untuk menunggumu."

"Eh…?!" mendadak pikiranku menjadi kosong. Apa-apaan ini? Dia bilang makam di hadapanku itu makam Sakura.

"Gaara… jangan bercanda, tidak lucu tau!" kataku dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Semenjak kau pergi Sakura terus menunggumu. Ia percaya, suatu saat kau pasti akan pulang. Tiada hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa menunggumu, malaupun hujan, panas, atau salju ia tetap menunggu disini. Bahkan, ketika ia sakit parah pun ia tetap menunggumu disini…"

"Ja..jangan bercanda, Gaara.." tubuhku serasa lemas, akupun berlutut di depan batu nisan itu dan menatapnya dengan pikiran kalut.

"Sebelum ia meninggal, ia minta agar jenazahnya dikubur di sini. Kau tahu, Naruto? Walaupun aku berhasil mendapatkan dirinya, tapi aku tidak bisa memiliki hatinya. Cintanya padamu sebegitu besar dan tak akan tergoyahkan oleh harta dan kedudukan. Ia terus menunggumu disini…. Sampai sekarang…."

Dengan pelan aku menghampiri batu nisan itu dan menyentuhnya. Aku kemudian menyelusuri nama yang terpahat didepannya dengan jari jariku. Aku merasakan dua bulir air mata mulai menetes dipipiku.

"Kenapa…" aku tertunduk mencengkeram tanah makam Sakura. "Kenapa, Sakura!?" air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipiku. Gaara berlutut disebelahku dan mengusap pundakku. Sekilas aku melihat matanya berkaca kaca.

Beribu penyesalan hinggap dalam diriku. Andai saja aku mau memperjuangkannya saat ayahnya memisahkan kami.. andai saja aku tidak pergi… namun semua penyesalan itu sudah terlambat. Semenyesalnya aku, Sakura tidak akan mungkin hidup lagi. Hanya air mata yang mengalir inilah yang mengiring kepergian Sakura.

Sakura menangis…. sakura berduka…. Hujan kelopak sakura seakan menemaniku menangis untuk mengungkapkan kesedihan dalam hatiku.

***************

END

***************

* * *

A/N: YACHAAAAAHH!!! Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan apa yang dinamakan makalah dan karya tulis sialan itu (padahal udah tinggal good bye aja, masih sempat sampatnya disuruh membuat karya tulis. Dasar guru – guru kejam!!) akhirnya saya mempost sebuah fic!! Ini adalah fic pertama saya, so pasti tata bahasanya kacau EYD malah! Soalnya fic ini saya buat sewaktu stress menghadapi UNAS MM dulu.

Tolong beri saya kritik dan saran tentang bagian - bagian yang perlu dibenahi, saya SANGAT MEMBUTUHKANnya untuk membenahi tulisan saya.

Di cerita ini setingnya mungkin… Sengoku Jidai? *HEH?!*. Dikarenakan oleh nama provinsinya. Soalnya saya tidak terlalu hafal provinsi Jepang kuno kecuali pada era Sengoku. He..he…!! Dan lagi Hinata jadi anak tunggal. Cerita saya aneh? Emang!!

Baru-baru saja saya baru sadar kalau ceritaku ini hampir mirip manganya CLAMP, Shirahime-syo, chapter 'Bunga Es' yang baru kemarin aku baca. Padahal udah cape cape mikir dan ngerjain dari ' wangsit' yang didapat pas dengerin _'Tsuki no Akari'_-nya FF4 (kaitannya apa?!) ditengah–tengah belajar MM ( Contoh saya! Murid kelewat teladan yang ga belajar tapi malah bikin fic *dibantai ortu*), kaga taunya malah….

Saya rasa cukup sekian saja. Saya sudah banyak cing – cong disini.

Terimakasih banyak!!!

-Sakurai-

REVIEW PLS!!

###### \ /\o/\ / ######


End file.
